


Voices

by margarks



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margarks/pseuds/margarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a week after Rodney accidentally walks through some kind of Ancient temple and lights up the room that it happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices

**Author's Note:**

> [bethynyc](http://bethynyc.livejournal.com) prompted me with John/Rodney, Trapped. Not sure this is what she had in mind, but this is what happened.

It's a week after Rodney accidentally walks through some kind of Ancient temple and lights up the room that it happens.

He doesn't feel any different, but suddenly he starts hearing voices in his head. At first he ignores it. Given that he spends most of the day ignoring what people say out loud, it's not difficult to do the same to their thoughts.

He doesn't tell Carson or John or Elizabeth because it doesn't really affect his work and he thinks maybe it will come in useful some day.

Then one morning while he's ranting about the latest fluff piece on the Yang-Mills Theory during breakfast, he hears John say, "God, I love you," and freezes. 

"What?" Rodney says.

"What?" John says, brow furrowed.

"Uh, nothing." Rodney shakes his head.

He wouldn't say that he and John were going steady, because hello, they weren't in secondary school, but they _had_ been sleeping together for several months. Rodney is not going to deny that he has feelings for John beyond the bedroom. But, he also isn't going to say it aloud. And, he would never have assumed that John felt the same.

John is, in general, a solitary creature. He's never made a secret of it and Rodney has never pushed. They'd been having sex for almost six months before John even ever spent the entire night with him. Or most of the night anyway, given that everyone in the American Military Institution were all idiots. Excepting John, of course. Most of the time.

But that night, John takes his time driving Rodney insane before he pushes inch by agonizing inch into Rodney's body. Their both panting, John's forehead pressed to Rodney's as he waits a moment to let Rodney adjust.

And then he's moving slowly, not teasingly, but Rodney thinks more like he's savoring every sensation. Rodney's gasping, fingernails digging into John's back, his ass. It's good, so fucking good, that Rodney can't do anything but moan John's name over and over.

And then he hears, clear as a bell, "Jesus, Rodney, I love you."

And Rodney comes, breathing John's name and saying, "Fuck, I love you, too."

John's shaking above him, cock pulsing and spilling inside of Rodney as his climax washes over him.

When they both come down from the endorphin high, John is staring at Rodney. He's got that wrinkle between his eyes that means he's upset but trying not to show it. And if Rodney looks closely, he can see John practically gasping for air, as if his chest feels tight and his lungs can't expand properly.

In short, John looks trapped. 

"What?" Rodney asks, brain still a little fuzzy from his orgasm.

John is inhaling and exhaling like he's just finished his morning run. "What did you say?"

"I don't know," Rodney says. "What did I say?" And then it hits him. "Uh." Now he's the one who feels trapped. "You know, heat of the moment, type thing?" He offers.

"You said you loved me," John says, voice flat. 

Rodney is starting to panic. "You can't hold me responsible for things I say while you're fucking me."

"So, you didn't mean it?" John's voice is still toneless, eyes intense on Rodney's face.

"Uh," Rodney says, then thinks 'fuck it'. "Of course I meant it, you moron."

John's face and neck suddenly flush a brilliant crimson. He stares at Rodney for what feels like hours, but is surely just a few seconds, and then he swoops down and takes Rodney's mouth in a hard kiss. "Me, too."

"I know," Rodney smirks, the vice around his chest finally loosening. 

"Yeah, I - " John starts, then pauses, eyes narrowing. "Wait. You said 'too'."

"What? You must have been hearing things, you know, pleasure overload and all that," Rodney says.

"Rodney," John says. "Are you shitting me right now?"

"What?" Rodney tries to look innocent.

"Can you or can you not read my mind," John says and thinks, 'You are in so much fucking trouble right now, I am going to let Carson use you as a pincushion for the next month!'.

"You wouldn't!" Rodney says. "He's nothing but a vampire!"

John's eyes spark fire and Rodney realizes his mistake.

"What? I mean, no, of course not, I can't read your mind," he tries. 

"Jesus, Rodney," John groans as if Rodney is just really too much to bear at the moment. 

Rodney thinks he probably should be offended. But then he looks at John, eyes full of concern and reluctant affection, cheeks still flushed from their exertions and can't bring himself to argue any further.

He kisses John instead and says, "Fine. But when all you get back is my dried husk of a body you're going to be the only one to blame."

John huffs a laugh against Rodney's lips and says, "So long as I get you back, I"m good."

Rodney magnanimously ignores the renewed flush to John's cheeks and instead lets John's words warm him. If John suddenly felt free to say those types of things aloud, maybe Rodney wouldn't mind losing his new found ability anyway.


End file.
